Talk:Controversy Concerns/@comment-5059503-20120731212534/@comment-53539-20120805121021
Pretty much solidify the issue on design is the fact only as far back on the 27th the VO forums lot are criticsing the "Miku formula" page even though it no longer exists. Half those who criticsed it didn't even notice it didn' exist until someone pointed it out. Sure I had a LOT of trouble trying to make it work out, it works now, but I get the idea this will be one of those things that no matter what I do they'll never be happy on. I gave up trying to please them... I think it does need its own page, but it needs time to wait for VO forums to get off its high horse and pretend there isn't an issue about this sort of thing. ure the information on Miku Formula was badly presented, but as I've noted I wasn't sure how to go about it and at the time I lacked a few sources. I have them now, their on the page, furthermore, we've had Mikii confirmed since. No, the page never said that all Vocaloids looked like Miku, the list was to explain why, we had a list I was used for support which said "yes I know the origin" but the whole point was I never finished the page anyway. I will note the decision to NOT retire the page wcompletely was, I confess, that they quicked up a stink about it solidifying the reason and need to exist (since a lot of them were in denial that Miku had influenced ANY Vocaloid). The whole problem is their fine with the issue existing on VO until we tried to speak up, explain and support it and give reasons how Miku imfluecned other Vocaloids. The issue would have filled up Miku's page if it had been on Mikus and even now I'm still reluctant to add to Miku's page, I'm still looking to break things off her page onto their own. Other then that, yeah, I know there are broken links, but for a long time I've just not wantted to deal with the issue. So these links remain because they are sore memories I don't want to deal with. I'll deal with them as I find and can handle them. I don't know, I just wish they had left us to fix things calmly. Even now some of the original pages issues remain simply because I was rushed for 2 whole weeks to fix a page I planned orginally to fix over the course of months coming up. This is how I work though, I work at my pace. When I have to rush, mistakes are made and I don't like it. Regardless, wounds were inflicted between the wikia and VO that won't heal until VO forums grows up on the issue. I seriously don't see other wikia having such a hard time over pages far worst then what this one covers. Not to mention, there is a entire wikia out there for drama which is considered an evil wikia and the opposite of wikipedia's "good" nature (calling wikipedia 'good' puts a bad taste in my mouth, considering I had past dealings with it in the One Piece fandom which showed wikipedia was no more 'good' then it was 'bad'). :-/ Skin colours done, I was reluctant because of the reaction towards Merli. As noted above, I know of some references but I need time to find them. Lets hope VO forums and others' let me find them and theres no repeatr of Miku formula where I'm rushing around. If there is another repeat of Miku formula, I will just not finish the work this time and go onto something else. I have no committment to finih anything on this wikia anymore and everyone just volunteer's their time to this wikia.